De preguntas y respuestas
by Andyhaikufma
Summary: ¿Por qué no jugamos a un juego, Ryuuzaki? Eso le habia dicho la rubia, sin saber las consecuencias que traeria para ambos aquel simple juego que habia empezado de forma tan inocente... - ¿Un juego?... - Si, ya veras que es muy sencillo. Y lo era, lo complicado seria afrontar el resultado. L x Misa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de los fantásticos Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya genial. Bueno aquí vuelvo con mi segundo fic de esta increíble serie, Death Note, es nuevamente un L x Misa, adoro esta pareja jaja xD. Bueno contara de dos capítulos, venia pensado para ser un one-shot, pero me quedo muy largo, así que opte por dividirlo en dos partes, solo que la segunda aun me queda acabarla, y la subiré en unos días jeje, ténganme paciencia xDD. Antes que nada agradecer a aquellos que comentaron mi anterior y primer fic en este fandom, _Las fresas siempre ayudan_, muchas gracias a **RukiaNeechan****, ****lobalunallena****, ****Kumikoson4****, ****DarthAtomleeder****, Ira, ****SaaraBlack **y** Syad. **Solo espero que este nuevo fic les agrade y este a la altura de sus expectativas. Sin mas que decir, ¡muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

**De preguntas y respuestas**

**Parte I: Ángel**

* * *

Saborear ese pastel de fresas era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo el día…

Hoy tocaba una cita con Misa-san, y por mucho que disfrutara la compañía de la joven, aquella tarde nada había salido bien. Para empezar había discutido con ella, cosa que ya empezaba a ser frecuente entre ambos pues parecían los únicos que hablaban en aquellas citas supuestamente de tres; después Light lo había golpeado, aunque él también lo había hecho, y tuvo que ser Matsuda quien los interrumpiera con una tonta llamada. Pero lo peor fue que su preciado pastel, el que le había tomado prestado a la modelo instantes atrás, había acabado por el suelo esparcido y pisoteado.

_¿Estaba desanimado? Si, por supuesto._ Como había dicho aquella tarde, él quería que Light fuese Kira, lo deseaba, pero no encontraba las pruebas suficientes para inculparlo o hacerlo confesar, ni a él, ni a Misa. Y eso lo hacia estar mas desanimado todavía. ¡Él nunca se equivocaba en sus deducciones! Él era el gran detective L, después de todo. No solo era el mejor detective del mundo, sino también el segundo y tercero mejores. Siempre había sido el, desde el principio, nunca había fallado en ninguna de sus deducciones y resolvía los casos como si de un pasatiempo se tratara, ¿Por qué se le resistía entonces tanto el caso Kira? ¿A que se estaba enfrentando realmente?

Las ideas no paraban de ir y venir en su cabeza, necesitada de glucosa. Suspiró, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era vigilar a ambos. Volvió la vista hacia su mano derecha, donde usualmente estaban las esposas que lo unían a Light Yagami, pero no hoy. Al parecer el castaño se encontraba indispuesto y estaba resfriado, por eso estaba descansando en su habitación, eso si, con el extremo de las esposas que pertenecía a L, encadenado a una de las patas de la cama. Por mucho que tuviera fiebre, él no lo iba a descatalogar como sospechoso principal de ser Kira. Subió la mirada a la pantalla que daba a la habitación del chico, Light seguía durmiendo y aparentemente sin moverse, y a la vez Kira seguía matando. ¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿Quién poseía ahora los poderes del asesino?

_¿Qué planeas Yagami?..._

Dirigió ahora sus ojos de color ónice hacia la pantalla que mostraba a la rubia modelo, Misa estaba tumbada en el sofá leyendo una revista de moda, ¿Qué acaso no se aburría de hacer siempre lo mismo? Ryuuzaki se rio ante su propio pensamiento, el mismo la obligaba a hacerlo, porque la rubia tenia prohibido salir de aquella habitación a no ser que él lo consintiera. En aquel momento se sintió como un controlador obsesivo, le había arrebatado la libertad a Misa y a Light, a todo el equipo, aunque estos habían elegido libremente seguirlo desde un inicio. Pero los dos sospechosos de ser Kira y el segundo Kira, simplemente habían sido obligados y apresados por el, condenados a estar sometidos a una vigilancia extrema, solo porque él lo había ordenado. Como si fuera un cazador que le corta las alas a su presa, para que no pueda escapar… _O a un ángel… _Pensó observando todavía a la chica.

_Misa era como un ángel cautivo, y el su carcelero, pero un carcelero enamorado después de todo. Lo malo era que la princesa no sentía lo mismo que el dragón._

Debía reconocer que era realmente hermosa y como todo ser humano de género masculino, era normal sentir cierta atracción física ante una mujer como ella. L fuese como fuese no era la excepción claro estaba (cosa que jamás se lo admitiría a la modelo, ya tenia suficiente con que lo catalogara de depravado), aunque el aparentemente fingiera indiferencia y manipulara a la joven a su antojo. Le resultaba divertido ver como ella respondía a todas sus provocaciones tal y como esperaba y preveía que iba a hacerlo, la chica era muy predecible o al menos, para una mente privilegiada como la de él, acostumbrada a predecir los pensamientos y acciones de la gente; Misa era un reto demasiado fácil. Fácil pero entretenido, jamás alguien le había inspirado de esa forma, ni le había hecho disfrutar tanto de una conversación. Aunque esta fuese algo tonta y en su vocabulario predominara la palabra: _pervertido_.

Misa Amane desconcertaba a L en todos los sentidos. Ella era una chica poseedora de una gran belleza, rubia y de preciosos ojos color miel, aunque a veces llevara lentillas azules para hacerlos destacar más. A él le gustaban mas al natural, viéndolos de ese color dorado, le hacían recordar el dulce de leche, cremoso y de textura amarronada, pero dulce y apetecible a la vez. _Toda una maravilla._ Como modelo que era, su constitución era fina y delgada, también era algo corta de estatura ya que el muy a pesar de ir encorvado era mas alto que ella. Tenia un carácter infantil y en ocasiones irritante, sobretodo cuando no dejaba de repetir el nombre de su novio, _Light-kun… _Ryuuzaki bufó molesto, y observó como cambiaba de posición, tumbándose sobre el sofá y dejando la revista olvidada en el suelo.

- ¡Quiero ver a mi Light-kun! – Gritó la rubia alzando los brazos en señal de protesta, L enarcó una ceja, estaba más que claro que ella se estaba dirigiendo expresamente a él. – Ryuuzaki pervertido, sé que me estas viendo, así que déjame salir para ver a mi Light.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿Qué había hecho el para que lo catalogara de esa forma? En condiciones normales si seria raro que un hombre tuviera a una chica como ella encerrada en una habitación y siendo vigilada por las cámaras las veinticuatro horas del día, pero se trataba de un caso muy serio, y Misa era una de las principales sospechosas.

- ¿Me oyes Ryuuzaki? ¡Déjame salir de aquí! – Siguió gritando y pataleando.

L solo suspiró resignado y pulsó el botón que le permitiría comunicarse con la rubia. – Sabes que eso es imposible Amane, estas bajo vigilancia y…

- ¡Pero yo quiero ver a mi Light! – Le reprochó señalando de pie sobre el sofá, al lugar donde sabia que estaba una de las tantas cámaras que vigilaban su habitación.

- Misa-san, ya te dije que no. – Insistió el desganado.

Ella hizo un puchero con los mofletes. – ¡Pe-pero Ryuuzaki! – Trató de seguir, saltando sobre el sofá.

Los gritos de la chica ya lo estaban empezando a molestar, era imposible concentrarse en la investigación si tenias de fondo una vocecilla con un tono excesivamente agudo, gritándote por ver a su novio. – Misa-san, si sigues así apagare el sonido de tu habitación.

La rubia se quedó callada e impávida, con la boca abierta. – ¿Me vas a ignorar? – Dijo con tono tristón, haciéndole pensar a Ryuuzaki si lo estaría interpretando como buena actriz que era o se sentía así de verdad.

Decidió que debía tratarse de la primera. – Si sigues gritándome es obvio que si. – Contestó calmado.

Se sentó de nuevo en su sofá color beige rebotando levemente, y se estiró por completo, resoplando de vez en cuando e insultando a L por lo bajo, aunque el lograra oír alguna que otra palabra. Después de tan solo cinco minutos, el detective pudo datar que Misa había adoptado casi sesenta poses distintas, sin dejar, claro esta, de farfullar y mascullar por lo bajo. Y a pesar de que no dijera nada, al menos no en voz alta, se estaba empezando a convertir en una verdadera molestia para el, otra vez.

- Misa-san estate quieta por favor. – Le sugirió por el micrófono.

Ella paró en seco y se lo quedó mirando. – Si no me miraras tanto, no te molestaría. – Y se cruzó de brazos sobre el sofá. – Pervertido. – Terminó por añadir, como no.

Ryuuzaki estaba ya desesperado, no sabia que hacer exactamente con esa chica, Misa podía ser muy irritante cuando quería, y lo estaba consiguiendo. - ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Misa-san? – Dijo el, notando que en el reloj eran mas de la una de la mañana.

La chica se quedó mirando de nuevo a la cámara, tumbada sobre el sofá. – Misa-Misa no tiene sueño, esta aburrida. Déjame salir.

Tratando de ignorar su ultimo comentario, L volvió a su trabajo, al parecer aquella noche solo estaban despiertos el y la modelo, y quizás Watari también. - ¿Sabias que Light-kun esta enfermo, Misa-san? – Preguntó, aunque era realmente estúpido pues ella ya lo sabia, aun así era un modo de recordarle por qué no podía ver al castaño por mucho que insistiera.

- Se lo dijiste esta tarde a Misa. – Y se tumbó boca abajo en el sofá.

- ¿Entonces porque insistes tanto en salir si sabes que no te voy a permitir verlo, Misa-san? – Le siguió la corriente, quizás lograría que se quedara dormida y lo dejara en paz.

La joven redirigió su mirada amarronada hacia la cámara, viéndolo directamente. – Porque quiero cuidar de mi Light. – Respondió llanamente.

L solo suspiró resignado. – Y yo ya te dije que no voy a permitir que estén ambos Kira solos en la misma habitación, Misa-san.

- ¡Que no soy Kira! ¡Ni tampoco Light lo es! – Le gritó indignada levantándose otra vez sobre el sofá y saltando.

El por su parte la ignoró de nuevo, omitiendo cada comentario, grito o insulto que la modelo estuviera profiriendo en su contra. Todo y que le resultara un gran reto hacerlo por la vocecilla aguda de Misa, que se intensificaba mas con cada grito.

- Misa-san, deberías ir a descansar. – Le insistió de nuevo, cansado ya de tanto reproche.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza de forma infantil. – Misa no tiene sueño y mañana puede dormir cuanto quiera. Déjame salir de aquí Ryuuzaki.

¿Para que si Light no estaba allí y él no le iba a permitir verlo? ¿Por qué insistía tanto en salir si sabia que él era el único con quien podría hablar?

- No te entiendo Amane. – le hizo saber, y por primera vez se sintió ligeramente desconcertado.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Ryuuzaki? Estoy aburrida, no tengo sueño ni nada que hacer… - Dijo cada vez más bajito, casi dándose por vencida.

Él se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, como siempre hacia para meditar sobre como actuar, Misa ciertamente era la única mujer capaz de descolocarlo de aquel modo. Pulso el botón de nuevo. – Si te dejo salir… sabes que no hay nadie más a excepción de yo mismo, Misa-san. – Trató de convencerla, de todas formas ella siempre había remarcado que lo aborrecía.

- No me importa. – Acotó ella, estirando todas sus articulaciones para tratar de despejarse, aun tumbada en el sofá de su sala de estar.

Se mordió la uña. ¿Como? ¿Qué no le importaba? ¿Y que había de lo de ir a ver a _su Light-kun_? ¿A que estaba jugando? – Solo te permitiré venir aquí.

- Lo se. – Le contestó la muchacha, dejándolo mas perplejo. – Solo quiero salir de la habitación.

Ahora si que no estaba seguro de que hacer, ¿debía dejarla salir o mandarla a la cama de nuevo? Pero fueron las últimas palabras de ella, las que terminaron por convencerlo. – Ryuuzaki, por favor…

- Esta bien… - Suspiró desganado y se levantó de la silla, solo el y Watari tenían la llave para abrir la habitación de la Amane.

La oyó gritar y saltar de alegría al otro lado del monitor, mientras él se alejaba escaleras arriba. Demonios, a veces no entendía a esa mujer. Se deslizó con el paso lento y pausado que lo caracterizaba, las manos metidas en los vaqueros holgados que solía portar, y con su desgarbada figura encorvada hacia adelante, como siempre hacia.

Sentir el frio tacto del metal de las escaleras en las plantas desnudas de sus pies, lo hacían sufrir algún que otro escalofrió, pues estaba mas acostumbrado a la suave tela acolchada de la silla. Pero eso paso rápido, ya que llegó al templado parqué, que cubría el suelo del pasillo que daba a la habitación de la chica, aunque fuera duro, era firme y agradable.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – Se escuchó preguntar al otro lado de la plancha de metal, parecía como si ella estuviese pegada a la puerta, dispuesta a salir disparada en cuanto el la abriera.

No le contestó, y procedió a buscar la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero, para después introducirla en la cerradura y dar dos pausadas pero agiles vueltas, que terminaron por abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que se encontró fue la cara de Misa, con una gran sonrisa aparentemente por sentirse libre, y a la vez demasiado cerca, pues había querido salir impulsada sin esperarse que el siguiera allí de frente. L no se había movido, y en consecuencia ella al querer salir tan deprisa, se había visto obligada a frenar en seco para no golpearse contra el, a quien tenia a escasos centímetros de distancia. La modelo estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, pero claro, él estaba mas que acostumbrado a hacer eso con ella, no por nada era llamado pervertido. Y haciendo gala de aquel calificativo… no se cuido de mirar descaradamente el atuendo provocativo de la rubia. Una escotada y corta bata de dormir negra, con matices rojos en algunas zonas con encaje, y unos calcetines altos que llegaban casi hasta sus muslos, a rayas de color negro y rojo apagado. _Sencillamente sexi. _

- A-al fin llegas. – Soltó tras unos segundos de silencio y contemplación, con un tono intentando sonar irritado. – Ya pensé que cumplirías tu amenaza de apagar el sonido e ignorarme.

El chico enarcó una ceja. - ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso, Misa-san? Te había dicho que vendría. – Soltó monótonamente rociándola con su suave aliento a fresas, disfrutaba de la cercanía.

La chica solo resopló y se dio la vuelta, en cierto modo Ryuuzaki podía ser inocente a veces, y eso quizás se debía al poco contacto con otros seres humanos. - ¿Te vas a quedar en la puerta toda la noche? – Le preguntó con cansancio, y apoyándose en esta.

El la miró sorprendido, ¿como? ¿Acaso Misa lo estaba invitando a entrar a su habitación? – Misa-san, no entiendo…

- Que si quieres pasar. – Lo cortó, haciendo parecer al detective estúpido, como si no hubiera entendido el anterior ofrecimiento de ella. Por supuesto que lo había entendido, lo que no acababa de comprender era porque.

Decidió dar voto a aquella confianza que parecía profesarle la rubia modelo y aparcar en algún lugar de su cerebro las dudas y desconfianzas hacia ella, los porque de su reacción. Así que sin más asintió, soltando un ligero "gracias" y pasó por el lado de la joven, deteniéndose justo después, con las manos aun enterradas en los bolsillos. Bien… ¿y ahora que?

Misa cerró la puerta e ingresó en la habitación. - ¿No te vas a sentar? – Y lo miró dubitativa, como si él se estuviera comportando raro, cuando la que tenía un comportamiento fuera de lo normal era ella.

_No, aquello no encajaba con los parámetros que L se había establecido sobre Amane Misa._

- Claro… - Y terminó de ingresar del todo, desplazándose perezosamente hacia uno de los sofás sobre los que instantes atrás había vislumbrado a la modelo tumbada a través de la cámara.

Adoptando la posición que lo caracterizaba, subió primero la pierna derecha, para después flexionarla, coger equilibrio y subir la otra, igualando la acción de forma monótona y tranquila, encorvándose hacia adelante y dejando reposar ambas manos en sus rodillas, casi al borde del sofá, demostrando una habilidad y equilibrio innatos para con aquella postura.

Misa se sentó desganada a su lado, repantigándose y dejando la cabeza muy abajo, con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Y bien, no me vas a hablar? – Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

L enarcó una ceja, ¿lo había traído allí solo para hablar? Definitivamente tenia mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con ella. - ¿Solo me has molestado porque querías hablar con alguien? – Preguntó con su tono pasivo de siempre y los ojos saltones escudriñando su expresión.

Ella no le contestó, enfurruñó más los ojos, y se dejó resbalar todo lo que le quedaba hasta que su cabeza tocó la base del cojín que servía de asiento. - ¿Misa-san? – La increpó el, inclinándose mas sobre ella, y espeluznantemente sin caerse, no entendiendo el actual comportamiento de la rubia.

- ¿Misa-Misa molesta a Ryuuzaki? – Le temblaba la voz, tenia el rostro escondido entre el pelo, y volteó para que el fuera incapaz de verla.

Desconcertado era un sinónimo demasiado leve para expresar su incredulidad en aquel momento, pero obviamente no la exteriorizo, quizás se había pasado al decir que ella lo molestaba. - ¿Misa-san? – Se atrevió a preguntarle de nuevo a la joven, aun algo sorprendido. Algo estaba mal ahí, ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Se dio cuenta de que venia murmurando algo a escondidas. – Light no quiere a Misa… todos aquí piensan que Misa es tonta, Misa es un estorbo, Misa molesta a Ryuuzaki… - Pero debido a que se encontraba muy inclinado sobre ella, fue capaz de entender todas y cada una de sus palabras.

- Eso no es verdad. – Acotó convencido. La modelo levantó los ojos llorosos sorprendida por la seguridad en las palabras de Ryuuzaki, aunque ¿Qué era lo que no debía ser verdad de todo lo que había dicho? L seguía sin variar su expresión.

Al ver que la chica no contestaba y seguía implorando por una respuesta de su parte, decidió que debía ser su turno de hablar. Volvió a su posición inicial, y miró despreocupadamente al techo, con el dedo pulgar en la boca. – Misa-san, nadie aquí piensa que seas un estorbo.

Ella enarcó una ceja, pues parecía no creerle, no por nada había dicho que lo molestaba. – Solo me queréis aquí para el caso Kira, en realidad nadie soporta a Misa, se ve en vuestras caras… - Y giró la cabeza para dejar de mirarlo, el moreno mas extrañado no podía estar con el comportamiento de la modelo. Quizás estaba en uno de "esos" días, era una justificación más que evidente para aquellos cambios de humor tan repentinos, ¿no?

- El caso Kira es muy complicado, y nos obliga a estar mucho tiempo encerrados, a veces esa rutina resulta pesada. – Siguió hablando el chico de forma cansada, y mordiéndose el pulgar.

Misa lo vio de reojo hacer una pausa, ¡y que más daba el dichoso caso Kira! ¡El mismo la había llamado pesada! El, Ryuuzaki, el detective inanimado de paciencia ilimitada, le fastidiaba que la considerara así.

Pero el moreno no la dejo continuar. – Misa es todo lo contrario. – Paró otra vez como si se estuviera dando tiempo a pensar lo próximo que diría. – Misa-san nos alegra el día, y nos saca de esa rutina tan pesada, al menos a mí. Eres más importante aquí de lo que crees.

La rubia se había quedado perpleja, tenia los ojos por los que antes amenazaban con caer lagrimas, totalmente abiertos y fijos en el. Por primera vez, desde que empezó a hablar Ryuuzaki la miró, clavando su espeluznante mirada en ella y sonriendo de forma tímida. Un momento, ella nunca lo había visto sonreír, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan apático y desgreñado como el tuviera una sonrisa tan cálida y bonita?

- ¿Ryuuzaki… piensa así? – La boca semiabierta por la reciente declaración de él, quien no había parado de sonreírle, y por primera vez esos ónices ojerosos no la espantaron, sino que le demostraron toda la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Por supuesto, solo que… preferiría hablar contigo bajo, así podría adelantar en el caso… - Y de nuevo la vista al techo, aquella luminosidad y vitalidad se perdieron con el también.

Misa bufó por lo bajo, el maldito caso siempre estaba delante, pero sonrió y se levantó a la vez que él lo hacia. – Está bien, bajare contigo Ryuuzaki. – Y fue cantarinamente hasta la puerta de salida.

¡Vaya si cambiaba esa mujer de humor rápido! Ya era mas que definitivo que Misa debía de atravesar uno de "esos" días, o quizás solo lo había manipulado como la buena actriz que era para escuchar de sus labios lo que quería oír… no, entonces él se habría dado cuenta, ¿verdad? ¿Qué demonios le estaba haciendo aquella mujer?

- Light no estará bajo. – La siguió metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos, como modo de advertencia, él no la había engañado al decirle que el chico permanecía indispuesto, pero a lo mejor ella pensaba de otra forma.

Se dio la vuelta desde la puerta entre abierta para encararlo, ¡por supuesto que ella quería ver a su Light! Pero si su novio no estaba… ¿Qué acaso Ryuuzaki pensaba que solo lo quería cerca por Light? Bueno de todos modos ambos estaban esposados, así que la presencia de uno indicaba por ende la del otro, pero él era su amigo también, y aunque el castaño no pudiera hacer acto de presencia tampoco le importaba en demasía que solo estuvieran ellos dos.

Así que no le respondió, y bajo las escaleras de dos en dos, dando pequeños saltos, contenta de salir de su encierro casi presidiario, y poder hacer algo mas que releer aquella revista por quincuagésima o quizás sexagésima vez. L la seguía por detrás, sorprendido del cambio de humor tan repentino que había experimentado la chica, decidió no darle importancia y seguir con el caso, al menos Misa ahora no lo molestaría con sus gritos e insultos.

Caminó despacio hasta su habitual silla, y adoptó aquella extraña postura tan característica de él, empezando a releer alguno de los informes que había dejado olvidado por culpa de la interrupción de la modelo. Misa lo imitó a su lado, y se sentó en la más próxima al moreno.

_Y sin saberlo, L iba a empezar una de las noches más raras, pesadas, extrañas, agradables, sin sentido e inesperadas que había tenido en toda su vida, y todo… por la muchachita rubia sentada a su lado._

…

Misa Amane podía admitir orgullosa en su fuero interno, que se había salido con la suya, después de tanto griterío y berrería infantil por su parte, él había cedido a tenerla consigo. El objetivo de salir de aquel confinamiento tedioso en su cuarto se había cumplido, y aunque no tenia a su Light, el detective tampoco era tan mala compañía.

Bueno, al menos este ultimo la ignoraba por el hecho de tener ante si la investigación, su novio lo hacia porque simplemente parecía no estar interesado en ella. Y eso a Misa le dolía, estaba hartamente auto convencida de que Light la amaba, tanto como ella a él, pero el chico era tan frio… a veces pensaba que solo fingía… ¡pero no! ¡Era solo que su adorado Light estaba muy cansado por culpa de esa asquerosa investigación como para prestarle atención! Eso era, ¡La culpa era toda del pervertido de Ryuuzaki! Que hacia trabajar tanto a su novio… ¡maldito Kira! ¡Maldito L y maldito Ryuuzaki!

Se cruzó de brazos pensativa, y observando de reojo al raro de Ryuuzaki, mientras devoraba con los ojos aquellos papeles de forma sobrehumana, pasando de uno a otro con una rapidez sorprendente. Y no es que los leyera rápido porque le resultara tedioso hacerlo debido al gran numero de ellos, no, Misa sabia a la perfección que leía y memorizaba cada dato escrito en el papel a una velocidad de vértigo. No por nada era un detective increíblemente famoso.

Y de pronto dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se levantó despacio, dejando perpleja a la modelo, pues no esperaba que él se moviera en toda la noche.

- ¿Qué haces? – No pudo evitarlo, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

El chico metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y la miró como acabando de reparar en que ella se encontraba allí, cuando hacia apenas unos minutos que él la había sacado de su cuarto. – El café se ha terminado. – Zanjó como única explicación.

Ella enarcó una ceja. - ¿No es Watari quien siempre te trae las cosas?

- Son las dos y dieciséis minutos de la mañana, Misa-san. – Apuntó señalándole relajadamente el reloj, que indicaba exactamente la hora que él había predicho. – Watari debe de estar durmiendo, no quiero molestarle.

¡Oh, que considerado! Pensó con burla la modelo, ¿desde cuando Ryuuzaki se comportaba tan amable? Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, aquella era la primera vez que estaba fuera de su habitación a esas horas y con el, por ende no sabia que debía ocurrir en aquel intervalo de tiempo… Un momento, ¡estaba a solas con el pervertido de Ryuuzaki! ¿Y si le hacia algo raro?

Sacudió la cabeza por la línea indebida de sus pensamientos, y mas porque imaginar ese tipo de cosas con el ojeroso detective no era correcto, ni sano, él era el pervertido, no ella…

Pronto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado completamente sola en la sala, y que la había vuelto a ignorar de nuevo. Saltó de la silla asustada por la completa oscuridad que la envolvía, y se dedicó a perseguirlo rápidamente. - ¡Espérame, Ryuuzaki!

El moreno se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta que daría al ascensor para ir a la cocina, con el dedo ya extendido dispuesto a pulsar el botón. - ¿Tienes miedo Misa-san? - Le preguntó divertido, adivinándolo por la expresión asustada de ella.

- ¡No es divertido idiota! – Apuntó llegando a su lado y golpeándolo levemente en el pecho con el puño.

Pero Ryuuzaki solo se rio, era mas que evidente que no le habría hecho ni cosquillas, hoy mismo le había demostrado a ella y a Light que poseía mucha mas fuerza de la que aparentaba. Y eso le hizo preguntarse a Misa, si habría músculos presentes debajo de aquella holgada camisa blanca que apenas dejaba entrever nada.

Se dio otro golpe mental. ¡Él es el pervertido, no ella! No debería de imaginar aquellas cosas del detective, menos cuando tenía un novio, ¡no debía tratar de imaginar que escondería la ropa de Ryuuzaki!

- ¿Vienes Misa-san? – Le preguntó desganadamente, con la puerta del ascensor todavía abierta, esperando porque ella decidiese ingresar.

La idea de meterse en el mismo recinto que el moreno, la asustaba mas de pronto que la oscuridad en la que se habría quedado, mas si el espacio era tan reducido, mas si ella empezaba a llenar su mente de cosas que no debería, mas porque él era un habilidoso reconocedor de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de las personas…

Suspiró resignada, quizás le afectaba la falta de sueño, pero tampoco quería volver a su habitación ahora que se le había dotado de cierta libertad condicional. – Voy. – Y entró con el, viendo como las puertas de acero se cerraban, así como su ultima oportunidad de escapar.

La rubia modelo rezaba a cualquiera que la escuchase porque el ascensor no sufriera un fallo eléctrico y se detuviese allí mismo, porque de ser así, no se sentía responsable de sus actos. Una curiosidad desconocida para ella sobre el ser a su lado la estaba desconcertando.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Misa-san? – Preguntó con su voz monótona de siempre, y aquellos espeluznantes ojos fijos en ella.

Negó lentamente y tragó saliva. – No es nada, no terminan de agradarme los ascensores.

_Mentira._ Ella no tenia absolutamente nada en contra de aquellas maquinas, es mas le parecían una absoluta bendición tecnológica, y por supuesto no era de esas personas que les tenían cierto miedo o fobia, por si se detenían o tenían algún fallo. Solo que… estar con el de esa forma le resultada tan extraño… tan incomodo…

El _ding_ que indicaba la llegada al piso de destino la sacó de sus cavilaciones internas, alegrándose muy dentro de si, y saliendo la primera sin dudarlo, de forma rápida y ajetreada. Pero se detuvo paralizada al ver que algo, más bien alguien la cogía del brazo.

Volteó rápidamente y asustada por tan repentina acción, para encontrarse con un Ryuuzaki con el dedo en los labios, indicándole silencio. – Este es el piso de Watari, no hagas nada que pueda despertarlo, por favor Misa-san. – Y la soltó.

El agarre había sido firme pero suave, no la había apretado ni nada por el estilo, más bien había sido un pequeño toque, uno que la había dejado paralizada, otra vez. – Esta bien, pero… no veo nada y no se donde se encuentra la cocina. – Susurró bajito al chico, la verdad es que aun no entendía porque había accedido a ir hacia allí.

Parecían más bien dos adolescentes en una fuga conjunta que sus padres ignoraban, como si estuvieran haciendo algo mal por andar los dos solos a aquellas horas en aquellos pasillos. Ella definitivamente nunca había visitado esas plantas del edificio, aunque suponía que él debía de hacer ese recorrido todas las noches en busca de sus tesoros azucarados nocturnos. L que ya había supuesto aquello, la cogió de nuevo, pero esta vez fue su mano lo que tomo.

Misa sorprendida, no tuvo mas remedio que entrelazar sus dedos con los del detective, a la espera de ser guiada por el. Sintió que aquella mano tan pálida no era fría ni gélida como había esperado, sino mas bien cálida y suave, gentil y amable. – Vamos, Misa-san. – Y le dio un pequeño tirón para indicarle que se ponía en movimiento.

La modelo se dejó llevar por un pasillo largo y extenso, todo a oscuras, apenas si podía ver la espalda de él, iluminada por la escasa luz de unos fósforos que había repartidos por el techo, a una distancia bastante grande uno de otro… Un momento, ¿desde cuando la espalda de Ryuuzaki había sido tan ancha y masculina? Podía sentir a través de sus dedos, la sangre palpitante del moreno, estaba nervioso y aun así parecía tan tranquilo… También la tensión de sus brazos, y los músculos prensados, ¡¿desde cuando ese bicho raro tenia músculos desarrollados en los brazos? Tenían que ser imaginaciones suyas, eso es, estaba pensando en Light, pero como estaba con Ryuuzaki… Claro, eso debía ser. Se tranquilizó un poco.

- Cuidado aquí, Misa-san, hay que subir diez escalones. – Le advirtió con tranquilidad, y los subió uno a uno, esperando porque ella hiciera lo mismo, sin prisa, ayudándola para que no tropezara con ninguno.

- Unos pasos mas y estaremos en la cocina. – Anunció con su habitual y monótona calma, ella asintió agradecida en parte, y a la vez ciertamente resentida, le estaba gustando el tacto de la mano de Ryuuzaki… ¡¿pero en que diablos estaba pensando?

Al poco de lo dicho él se detuvo, y dio la luz con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda mantenía agarrada la de la modelo. Se quedó con los ojos prendados en sus manos entrelazadas, y Misa lo miró alternando entre el detective y sus manos. – Ya puedes soltarme, Misa-san. – Comentó ligeramente curioso.

¿Que? Ahora que se fijaba, ¡ella era la única que se mantenía agarrada! ¡Ryuuzaki había desprendido sus dedos, pero ella no lo había hecho! ¿Qué estaba mal con ella esa noche? – Perdón. – Y se soltó.

¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que perdón? ¿Por qué no había querido soltar la mano de ese desgreñado? Eso estaba mal, muy mal… El que debería de haber empezado pidiendo disculpas tendría que haber sido el por agarrarle la mano de esa forma, mas sabiendo que ella era de Light, Ryuuzaki era en verdad un pervertido…

- ¿Quieres algo en especial? – Le preguntó con la puerta de la nevera abierta de par en par. Claro, él había ido allí inicialmente por una cafetera, pero no pensaba irse sin llenarse las manos de alguno de sus pastelitos, y ahora le estaba ofreciendo a ella.

- Todo lo que comes tiene demasiadas calorías para Misa. – Sentenció cruzándose de brazos, y apoyando su cuerpo en el mármol de la encimera, solo esperando a que el terminara por decidirse.

El chico se encogió de hombros y sacó de la nevera una bandeja con un surtido variado de dulces, después dos platos con tarta de fresas, idéntica a la de la cita de esta mañana, y se llevó un pastelito que había en otra bandeja a la boca. Acto seguido se dispuso a preparar la cafetera, dejando todo lo que había sacado en un carrito.

- ¿Acaso tienes en tu nevera algo que no sea dulce Ryuuzaki? – Preguntó con una ceja enarcada, y escandalizada por encontrar un refrigerador repleto de tantos glúcidos.

El detective vertió el agua dentro y espero a que se calentara un poco, Misa tampoco esperaba que fuera capaz de prepararse su propio café. – Esta también la comida de Watari.

- ¿En serio no comes nada que no contenga azúcar? – Cuestionó de nuevo, aun perpleja.

- Mi cerebro necesita un gran aporte de energía para funcionar, y la glucosa es el medio más rápido de obtención de esta. – Se limitó a contestar como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo. – A la larga te acabara haciendo daño. – Sentenció como si fuera una madre que regaña a su hijo por alguna trastada.

Pero lo que obtuvo no fue lo que esperaba, pretendía encontrarse con alguna de las respuestas mordaces de Ryuuzaki, que le desquitara con argumentos imposibles de derribar, pero… el azabache vario la expresión a una triste y resignada. Mirando el suelo muy quieto, con los ojos más apagados de lo que ella lo había visto jamás.

- No creo que eso importe… Desde que todo esto empezó siento que no me queda mucho de vida. – Dijo muy bajito, y sin variar el tono, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara.

Misa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y sin saber porque volvieron a amenazar con saltar lagrimas. - ¿Pero que estas diciendo Ryuuzaki? – Quizás había elevado su voz unos decibelios más de lo adecuado, pero ese último comentario la había enfadado.

Acortó con grandes zancadas los pocos metros que los separaban, se había acercado lo suficiente a el como para encararlo a tan pocos centímetros que podía aspirar el aroma a fresas dulzón que desprendía el moreno. El la miraba sorprendido por su reacción.

- No… no digas eso nunca… – Y lo golpeó una primera vez en el pecho cerrando los ojos. – Atraparas a Kira, ya lo veras… - Y le dio de nuevo, esta vez mas fuerte. – No lo vuelvas a repetir… - Pero ese nuevo golpe había sido detenido por la mano del detective. El silencio se hizo entre ambos por unos segundos.

- Gracias Misa-san. – Susurró a su oído, dándose cuenta ella entonces de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, y que sus ojos estaban a la altura del cuello del chico, a tan solo escasos milímetros.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron de ese modo, pero tampoco se atrevieron a moverse, ni uno ni el otro, respirando con dificultad por el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado entre los dos de un momento a otro. El pequeño pitido de la cafetera fue el encargado de sacarlos de su ensimismamiento, ella dio un respingo hacia atrás, y Ryuuzaki liberó la mano que le tenía agarrada para coger la cafetera.

- ¿Volvemos? – Le dijo cuando ya lo tuvo todo listo en el pequeño carrito que había sacado de una esquina de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo piensas que bajemos eso por las escaleras Ryuuzaki? – Lo cuestionó un poco mas despejada por la reciente confrontación corpórea que acababan de tener.

El chico solo movió el carrito hasta otra puerta, y al abrirla esta daba a un pequeño pasillo con más muebles que finalizaba en la puerta metálica del ascensor. Misa lo siguió agarrada al borde de su camisa blanca por la imperante oscuridad, debido a que él había vuelto a apagar las luces, pero indignada al ver el ascensor.

- ¿Aquí también hay una puerta del ascensor, Ryuuzaki? – En vez de una pregunta era mas bien una acusación, ¿Cómo es que la había llevado hasta el piso inferior, y la había hecho subir a oscuras las escaleras cuando allí mismo tenían otra de esas puertas?

- ¿Me equivoque al pulsar el número? – Se excusó sin mirarla a los ojos, aunque ella podía suponer que se estaría aguantando la risa.

Lo había hecho a propósito, de eso estaba segura. Las posibilidades de que Ryuuzaki se equivocara en algún dato o cuenta, y más algo tan sencillo como aquello, eran ínfimas, por no decir nulas.

- Pervertido. – Declaró, cruzándose de brazos bajo los pechos, y no volviendo a dirigirle la palabra hasta que nuevamente llegaron a la sala de los monitores.

El ignoró su ultimo comentario, y por el camino a la vez que arrastraba el carrito, se comió uno de los dulces, engulléndolo rápidamente. Posicionó todo a su izquierda, y se sentó de vuelta a la silla, con un ágil salto, vertiendo el ansiado café en su taza vacía y empezando a echar terrones de azúcar, uno a uno.

- ¿Por qué te sientas así? – Ella había tomado la misma silla que antes, una que se encontraba a la derecha del ojeroso detective.

Ryuuzaki la miró extrañado, como si le resultara curioso que ella pudiera albergar algún interés en el. – Mi capacidad deductiva se incrementa en un cuarenta por ciento si me siento de esta manera, lo cual propicia la resolución de los casos.

- ¿Es algo así como esa manía tuya de comer dulces? – Siguió, estaba dispuesta a saciar su hambruna necesidad de saber más sobre el, una que acababa de descubrir.

- Supongo que si, me habitúe a comer dulces y a sentarme así porque ayudaba a mi concentración y por ende a la resolución mas rápida de los casos. – Contestó secamente a la vez que leía un informe.

Ella se acercó un poco más. – Es decir, que si no fueras detective, ¿comerías y te sentarías como una persona normal?

El moreno giró veloz su vista hacia ella. - ¿Qué entiendes por una persona normal, Misa-san? – Con un pequeño tinte de dureza en la voz.

La chica movió las manos nerviosamente, como para que no tomara en cuenta su anterior comentario, al parecer había ofendido a Ryuuzaki, y lo que menos quería era que le practicara la famosa ley de hielo. – Quiero decir, que te sentarías correctamente y seguirías una dieta saludable.

L bufó, claro que había comprendido lo dicho por ella, pero le había irritado el tono de voz y las palabras escogidas para la pregunta. – Puede ser.

¡¿Porque era tan seco? Ryuuzaki parecía bipolar, unas veces le contestaba extensamente y otras como aquella se limitaba a decir una o dos palabras, como si le supiera mal malgastar saliva con ella.

Decidió continuar con su interrogatorio al azabache, esa noche parecía haber despertado su lado preguntón, y la victima resultaba ser el ojeroso detective. - ¿Por qué decidiste hacerte detective?

El dejó lo que estaba leyendo para despacio volver sus negros ónices hacia ella, escudriñándola detenidamente. - ¿A que viene este interrogatorio, Misa-san?

Lo miró ligeramente indignada. – Si tú no me hablas tendré que empezar algún tema de conversación. – Esperaba haberlo convencido para que le contestara.

El suspiró con algo de resignación. – Porque se me daba bien.

- ¿Ya esta? No me creo que esa haya sido tu única razón para sacrificar tanto. – Siguió un poco mas inclinada hacia él, insistiría hasta obtener la respuesta que quería.

- Cuando era pequeño Watari se dio cuenta que tenia actitudes diferentes a los demás niños. – Hizo una pausa y tomó un dulce recubierto de nata del carrito. – Después de resolver mi primer caso, decidió instruirme para ser detective, y yo elegí seguir este camino.

Ahora que caía, nadie mas a parte del propio Watari sabia esas cosas sobre el, pero no entendía porque Misa le daba una confianza casi ciega que jamás había tenido en nadie. Incluso se sentía complacido porque ella quisiese saber mas de alguien como el.

- ¿Eres… huérfano? – Pareció costarle soltar aquella pregunta, además de hacerlo con un tinte de lastima que no pasó desapercibido para el, quien posó sus ojos de vuelta a la expresión abatida de la modelo.

Cogió otro dulce del carrito, esta vez con chocolate y asintió. – Perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeño, apenas si los recuerdo.

- Eso es triste… - Tenia la vista gacha, sabia muy poco de Ryuuzaki, y suponía que si tenia familia debía de llevarse mal con ella o estar muy lejos, pero no se espero que el estuviera solo en el mundo, como ella lo estuvo…

- Watari esta conmigo. – Recalcó como si nada, acabando de comer el dulce de chocolate. A decir verdad, la muerte de sus padres no lo había afectado mucho, había crecido en un orfanato desde que tuvo memoria y apenas si recordaba cosas de ellos.

- Aun así, es triste que nunca los hayas conocido Ryuuzaki, Misa si pudo conocer a los suyos hasta que… - Se cortó a si misma, porque el recordar el asesinato de sus padres la había deprimido de nuevo, llevaba la vida que llevaba como actriz y modelo para olvidar aquel pasado tormentoso, para olvidar la soledad y los momentos a solas, porque entonces era cuando recordaba, y Misa odiaba recordar.

El azabache extendió una mano hacia ella, no se sorprendió al encontrar allí una pequeña porción de pastel con una fresa coronándolo. L siempre había sido malo en aquellas situaciones, mas porque nunca se había enfrentado a ninguna, así que lo que su ágil mente le propuso fue darle un dulce.

- Misa no come eso. – Espetó con algo de asco, lo que menos quería ahora era engordar, y lo alejó negando con la cabeza. - A saber las calorías que debe tener.

- Hoy apenas si has comido Misa-san, y tu cuerpo necesita un aporte diario de energía que tu misma no te proporcionas, este pastel no te hará daño. – Sentenció, poniéndolo otra vez a la altura de sus ojos, pero ella no parecía convencida ni dispuesta a comerlo. - Las fresas pueden ayudar a satisfacer el antojo por algo dulce, saben delicioso y su fibra soluble ayuda a prevenir la disminución de la euforia obtenida después de comer azúcar. Además hacen que te sientas bien.

Ella lo miró sorprendida tras sus últimas declaraciones, parecía un experto en el tema, algo que logró sacarle una débil sonrisa a la modelo. - ¿Algo mas sobre fresas, Ryuuzaki? – Contestó divertida.

El moreno determinó seguirle el juego, paseando otra vez el pastel por su cara. - Las fresas son un alimento con alto valor nutricional y energético que contienen vitaminas, fibras, potasio y otros componentes que pueden acelerar el sistema inmunológico. Otra ventaja es que las fresas son bajas en azúcar y tienen mucha vitamina C. Es bueno para ti, Misa-san.

La chica decidió tomar el platillo con algo de recelo, pues el a pesar de llevar tiempo ofreciéndoselo en alto, no parecía cansársele el brazo y Misa no estaba dispuesta a probar su resistencia.

Dio una pequeña probada, admitiendo que estaba delicioso, y vio como el hacia lo propio con otro de los pastelitos, este tenia crema por dentro. - ¿Por qué no jugamos a un juego, Ryuuzaki?

…

**¿Y bien? Espero que os haya gustado esta primera parte. Como veis Misa se muestra algo confusa con lo que esta sintiendo, pero como dice ella debe ser todo por la falta de sueño xD. ¿Cuál será el juego que le propondrá al detective? ¿Aceptará L jugar? Todo en la segunda parte jeje, en fin ojala fuera bueno, y si no es molestia me gustaría mucho saber su opinión. ****Cualquier comentario, duda, elogio o crítica será bien recibido n.n ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, son todos propiedad de los fantásticos Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les vaya genial. Bueno y aquí esta la segunda parte y ultima de este fic, espero que como la anterior les guste. Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo para leer mi historia, y un agradecimiento especial para la gente que dejó review.

Muchas gracias a: **lobalunallena**, **Kumikoson4**, **Sara Bell Lawliet Black**, **DarthAtomleeder**, **Moonlight Kristallblaue**, **Rukianeesan**, **Mari**, **SuzukiLawliet **y **krishna** por sus amables review, me alegro muchísimo de que os gustara el primer capitulo, y espero que este segundo y final sea de vuestro agrado también. Gracias también a todos aquellos que clicaron el botón de **favourite author**, **favourite story**, **alert author** y **alert story**. Sin más que decir, os dejo con la continuación.

* * *

**De preguntas y respuestas**

**Parte II: Tentación**

* * *

…

- ¿Por qué no jugamos a un juego, Ryuuzaki?

Esperó a tragar para contestarle, con los ojos de sapo muy fijos en ella. - ¿Un…juego? No es que tenga mucho tiempo para esas cosas ahora, Misa-san… - Trató de ser comprensivo.

- Puedes jugar a la vez que engulles pasteles y sigues con el caso. – Intervino ella rápidamente, tratando de convencerlo, de no ser por eso se vería obligada a permanecer en silencio, y eso la incomodaba.

- ¿Qué clase de juego es ese, Misa-san? - ¡Bien! Ya había captado su atención, ahora solo faltaba que aceptara.

- Es muy sencillo. – Y tomó otra cucharada del pastel de fresas entre sus labios bajo la atenta mirada del detective. – Yo te hago una pregunta, y si me la contestas, tienes derecho a hacerme otra a mí.

- ¿Una pregunta por turno y persona? – Parecía interesado, ella asintió. - ¿De lo que sea? – Misa reiteró el asentimiento, aunque suponía que el azabache le preguntaría cosas sobre el caso nada más.

L se lo pensó durante unos segundos, mirando al techo meditabundamente y con el dedo pulgar en la boca. – Está bien. – Aceptó tras unos instantes. – Pero en ese caso me debes tres respuestas Misa-san.

Ella enarcó una ceja confundida, ¿a que se refería con que ella le debía a él tres respuestas? Pero no le dio tiempo a protestar.

- Anteriormente y desde que regresamos de la cocina me has hecho un total de cinco preguntas. – Y levantó los cinco dedos de su mano derecha. – Pero yo te hice dos, así que nos quedamos con un número de tres. – Y bajo lentamente sus dedos meñique y anular.

Misa enfurruñó la expresión. – El juego empieza desde que es propuesto, no vale contar las preguntas de antes. – Contestó como si fuera una niña pequeña justificándose en su propio juego.

¿Qué él era una maquina de guardar datos andante? Vale, si lo era. Ni siquiera ella misma recordaba que había preguntado en aquellas cinco cuestiones que Ryuuzaki le había enumerado, pero de seguro, el sabría de memoria cuales eran, el orden, las palabras que había empleado ella y con las que el mismo había contestado.

- Acepto eso, pero como compensación quiero el derecho a empezar. – Comentó llanamente, tomando otro dulce con chocolate blanco del carrito, podría apostar todos sus ahorros a que ya tenía pensadas al menos las diez primeras preguntas que iba a hacerle, y no perdería ni un céntimo.

- Tú ganas, Ryuuzaki. Empieza. – Lo señaló con la cuchara que después se llevó a la boca.

No la miró, seguía con los informes que instantes atrás había estado leyendo, repasando las últimas páginas. - ¿Te importa que te pregunte sobre el caso Kira?

¡Ja! Eso ya contaba como pregunta, así que había perdido un turno tontamente, algo que le resultaba imposible de concebir en el, pero factible después de todo. – Eso ya cuenta como pregunta.

- Lo se. – Atajó, con la atención puesta en los informes, ahora había cogido otra pila. – Quería asegurarme que no te molestaría preguntándote sobre eso.

Misa pareció sorprendida de nuevo por la declaración de él, se estaba comportando amable con ella, después de todo había sido considerado sacrificando su primera pregunta en asegurarse no molestarla. Procedió a darle su respuesta. – Puedes preguntarme _todo_ lo que quieras. – Le estaba dando absoluta libertad, así como ella esperaba que el hiciera lo mismo.

Ryuuzaki asintió, mientras seguía leyendo el segundo informe, increíblemente era capaz de poner atención en ambas cosas. – Me toca. – Dijo animada, pero calló de golpe, él había accedido tan deprisa que no se había preparado ni la primera pregunta. - ¿Cuál fue tu primer caso? – Inventó.

- Detuve la tercera Guerra Mundial. – Profesó como si nada, dejando perpleja a la rubia, a quien se le cayó la porción de pastelito que acababa de coger, de vuelta en el plato.

- ¿E… esperas que me crea algo como eso? – Se mostraba demasiado escéptica, puede que el fuese un brillante detective, pero eso era pasarse de ego, además que ella supiera solo había habido dos guerras mundiales, no sabia de indicios de una tercera.

- Solo una pregunta por turno, Misa-san… - Y la observó de reojo escondiendo la sonrisa, ella aun no parecía recobrarse.

- ¿Admiras a Kira? – Vuelta a la seriedad.

Misa movió la cabeza con tal de centrarse. – Si… el mato al asesino de mis padres, y le estoy agradecida por ello.

Ryuuzaki dio una cabezada como aceptando la respuesta y siguió a lo suyo, esperando la de ella. - ¿Cuántos… cuantos años tenias cuando resolviste ese primer caso? – Después de decirle la aparente importancia del suceso, había supuesto que Ryuuzaki había empezado siendo ya algo mayor.

- Ocho años. – Lo dijo de forma tan simple que a ella le dio un escalofrió, ¿Cómo podía un niño de ocho años detener una tercera guerra mundial? Aquello era impensable, pero claro… se trataba de Ryuuzaki, el ya de por si era alguien espeluznante, y no se le aventuraba extraño que con tan solo ocho años fuese capaz de lograr peripecias como esas, y aun así nadie a excepción de ella lo sabia, resultaba triste…

- ¿Si Kira te pidiera su ayuda, colaborarías con el? – La pregunta del moreno no se hizo esperar, pillándola desprevenida, ¿era una pregunta trampa o con doble sentido? ¿Aumentaría los porcentajes de sospecha que tenia sobre que ella era el segundo Kira?

- Yo… le debo mucho por lo que hizo, y creo que de no encontrarme en esta situación trataría de ayudarle. Si. – Fue sincera, sabia que mentirle a él no iba a servirle absolutamente de nada.

El azabache no parecía contento ni decepcionado con su respuesta, simplemente no exteriorizó sus sentimientos, como solía hacer. – Emm… ¿Cómo es que pudiste resolver ese caso?

- Encontré una solución y la expuse, ambos bandos reconocieron que yo tenia razón, y siguiendo mis indicaciones mediaron la paz. – Seguía siendo difícil para ella creer en algo así, más que un grupo de políticos con relevancia mundial tomaran en serio a un mocoso de apenas ocho años de edad. Quizás le debía mucho a ese mocoso.

- ¿Cuál es la opinión que tienes sobre Kira? - ¿Otra pregunta trampa? Suspiró, no le quedaba mas que ser sincera en todos los aspectos con el.

Misa tragó la cucharada que tenia en la boca y procedió a hablar. – Creo que Kira _era_ un justiciero. – Y remarcó el pasado. – Matar a criminales es un modo de limpieza por decirlo así, es como una advertencia de lo que te puede pasar si actúas de forma incorrecta.

- De ese modo se le priva a la gente de su libertad, y se les obliga a vivir con miedo, temiendo por sus vidas y obligados a medir sus acciones a cada segundo. – Justificó de forma pausada, y analizando un tercer informe.

Pero ella también iba a exponer sus argumentos. – Si la gente toma su libertad para asesinar, robar o hacer daño, creo que es preferible que vivan con miedo a hacerlo.

- El crimen nunca va a desaparecer, Misa-san, siempre habrá personas que obraran mal. Por eso soy lo que soy, y si hay un asesino de masas suelto, proclamando ser un justiciero por matar a criminales que yo mismo me encargué de llevar a prisión, entonces pienso detenerle. – Parecía muy decidido con lo que decía, incluso endureció el gesto. – De todas formas… aun no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Ryuuzaki ya sabia que ella era partidaria de Kira, se lo había dicho mas de una vez, Misa siempre le estaría agradecida a aquel que se proclamaba como el dios del nuevo mundo por hacer justicia con el asesino de sus padres, y se había prometido a si misma encontrarlo y ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera. Y eso era algo que iba a dejarle en claro, por más que el moreno fuese el oponente primordial de Kira.

- Kira obra justamente a su modo, el solo mata criminales, así que su modo de actuar me parece correcto.

Nuevamente el azabache permaneció inexpresivo ante sus palabras, pero con el paso del tiempo, la modelo había aprendido a leer algunos de sus gestos, como el ligero fruncimiento de sus ojos, era mínimo, pero ella sabia identificarlo: Le había molestado su respuesta, bastante a decir verdad. Parecía ya estar rumiando lo siguiente que le diría.

Ahora era su turno, y no sabia exactamente como empezar. – Hummm… ¿Cuándo conociste a Watari? – La pregunta había sido sencilla, pura curiosidad.

- Watari fue mi mediador durante la tregua para detener la tercera Guerra Mundial, tras eso me llevó con el. – Y rellenó su taza de café, que había quedado aparentemente vacía de nuevo.

Misa levantó un dedo en señal de advertencia. – No me has respondido bien, Ryuuzaki. Yo quiero saber como os conocisteis.

Después de varias preguntas sin dirigirle la mirada, L se vio obligado a hacerlo. Examinó detenidamente su rostro, para ver si era capaz de encontrar algo en ella que la delatara, pero solo podía ver inocencia y pura curiosidad reflejada en sus iris dulce de leche.

- En el orfanato donde me dejaron, Watari buscaba niños con una capacidad cerebral especial, y me encontró allí.

La Amane no acababa de comprender muy bien aquello, y no quería gastar otra pregunta con el mismo tema, por lo que trató de hacerlo parecer una oración enunciativa, cuando esta estaba plagada de dudas. – Watari iba buscando niños superdotados por los orfanatos… y tú fuiste como el elegido. – Parecía una afirmación, pero iba camuflada de pregunta.

Ryuuzaki, evidentemente no calló en el juego. – Las interrogaciones indirectas también son consideradas como preguntas, Misa-san. La respuesta es afirmativa, el me encontró de ese modo, después me planteó mi primer caso el cual ya conoces, y lo resolví. – Tomó un dulce untado en nata. – Ahora me debes dos respuestas.

La muchacha cruzó los brazos, definitivamente o ella era muy tonta, o era imposible engañarle. Tenia que ser la segunda. – Tramposo…

- ¿Qué piensas sobre L? – La pregunta llegó de golpe, fue bastante inesperada, de hecho era para ella como si le estuviera preguntando que pensaba de él. ¿Debería contestar objetiva o subjetivamente?

- L eres tú, Ryuuzaki. – Intervino, más bien para asegurarse.

El moreno asintió. – Estoy al tanto de ello.

¿Acaso ese idiota no dejaría nunca de tomarle el pelo? Respiró hondamente para calmarse, debería formular una buena respuesta y ser franca o él se daría cuenta.

- Creo que L, es un adicto al azúcar, con una postura demasiado rara para sentarse y un comportamiento insensible. Pero… también es divertido, dulce, amable y… ciertamente eres un pervertido. – Añadió llevándose otro trozo de pastel a los labios, bajo la atenta mirada ojerosa del detective.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella le contestó. – No me estaba refiriendo a ese tipo de opinión. – Aunque, muy a pesar de esperarse lo de pervertido, no creía que Misa destacara virtudes como ser divertido, dulce o amable, de hecho ni el mismo sabia que pudiera llegar a ser así.

- Ya, ya, esa es la opinión sobre Ryuuzaki. – Determinó divertida al ver la clara expresión de desconcierto que había logrado sacar en el. – Misa cree que L tiene un modo de ver la justicia diferente al de Kira, y defiende su punto. Creo que hace lo correcto al arriesgar su vida para atrapar a ese asesino.

_Doblemente perplejo._ La rubia no solo parecía tener una concepción de el de peluche mimosín, sino que estaba de acuerdo con su modo de accionar en el caso, todo y que ella fuese partidaria de Kira. Y lo más curioso, era que de nuevo había sido incapaz de encontrar en sus ojos algún indicio de que pudiera mentirle.

- ¿Crees que L hace lo correcto al querer atrapar a Kira? Pensé que estabas de su lado… - Aun no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Misa se aguantó la infantil risita que la sobresaltó. – Misa apoya a Kira por lo que hizo por ella, pero no deja de ser un asesino… L acabará atrapándolo tarde o temprano. – Se llevó otro pedazo de pastel a los labios. – Y Ryuuzaki… ahora estamos en paz.

_Upss… craso error_, ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar de esa manera? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que había desperdiciado una pregunta al azar por su impulsividad? Más importante, ¿Cómo era posible que Misa Amane le hubiera igualado en su propio juego? No podía apartar la mirada de la suya, no quería hacerlo… ¿pero que diablos hacia esa mujer con su cabeza que trastocaba toda su materia gris hasta hacerla parecer la de un neandertal? Todo lo que quedaba de el al lado de ella, era un atajo de hormonas, sensaciones y sentimientos encontrados que chocaban entre si, y que no sabia siquiera por donde empezar a atar.

_¿Debía reconocerlo? Si, Misa lo traía loco._

- Ryuuzaki… ¿alguna vez has tenido novia? – L casi se atraganta con el pastelito que tenia en la boca.

¿A que venia esa pregunta? ¿Por qué había dado un tumbo tan grande el tema de conversación? ¿Por qué a la modelo podría importarle aquello?

- Esa pregunta es personal, Misa-san. – Se limitó a contestar, tratando de centrar su atención en los papeles de nuevo, necesitaba un punto de distracción y no veía mejor forma de hacerlo que seguir con la investigación.

La rubia pareció molesta. – Yo te di libertad para que me preguntases _todo_ lo que quisieras, siendo justos tú deberías de darme el mismo derecho. – Le aventó en la cara el tema de la justicia, él no la podría rechazar. _Otro punto para la Amane._

Ryuuzaki bufó con cierta molestia. – Creo que es evidente que no, Misa-san. Mi ritmo de vida no me permite tenerla. – Y se centró otra vez en las palabras delante suyo, a las que para ser sincero, ni siquiera les prestaba atención.

Por su parte, la ojimiel ya esperaba una respuesta así, lo había supuesto desde que él le dijera a que edad tan temprana había empezado a trabajar como L. Y como tal, el moreno no solo apenas había compartido contacto con otras personas (de ahí su fría personalidad), sino que había dedicado la vida entera a resolver casos y crímenes, desde el mas absoluto anonimato, con el único fin, de hacer imperar la justicia en el mundo.

Que altruista sonaba, y de hecho lo era. No todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida, su libertad y su felicidad inclusive por el bien global, los humanos son demasiado egoístas… y ella misma se incluía en ese amplio porcentaje egocentrista. Suerte que todavía existían personas como Ryuuzaki, todo y que el mismo había admitido, que resolver casos de esa índole era lo que más le gustaba.

- ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Light-kun? – Vale, aquello si que la había pillado por sorpresa, ¿como? ¿Estaba cuestionando su inquebrantable amor hacia su novio?

A decir verdad, nunca se había detenido ciertamente a pensarlo, como es que se enamoró de el… ¿fue amor a primera vista, verdad? Recordaba encontrarse en Aoyama y haberlo visto con un grupo de personas pasear, extrañamente en sus recuerdos ella aparecía disfrazada, quizás para ahuyentar a futuros fans que se le aparecieran. ¿Y se enamoró simplemente de haberlo visto? Ahora se sorprendía a si misma por no encontrar una razón justificable para su encaprichamiento, ella no era de las que se enamoraban fácilmente, es mas, ni siquiera creía en el amor a primera vista, ¿entonces…?

Las lagunas en su memoria no hacían mas que atormentarla, después de aquello ella misma había buscado emocionada información sobre Light, hasta encontrar su dirección para presentarse ante el, y pedirle ser su novia… ¿a cambio de que? No había compartido con el más que un simple beso, así que no entendía como es que de pronto la había aceptado tan fácilmente, ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Cuál era la pieza del rompecabezas que le faltaba a su memoria?

Se percató que L seguía con su vista puesta en ella, esperando impaciente por una respuesta, y mordiendo de forma impulsiva su dedo pulgar. ¿El problema? Se encontraba poblada de dudas, no sabia que responder, y tenia miedo de que él se diera cuenta.

Así que optó por la vía fácil, narrar lo que ella misma a pesar de no comprender, sabia. – Aquel día en Aoyama, fue como amor a primera vista. – Y esperó paciente por obtener una respuesta de su parte, algo que le indicara que no había metido la pata.

L volteó el rostro inexpresivamente, aunque con una leve señal de fastidio en sus facciones. – No creo en el amor a primera vista.

- Está bien… – Ella no quiso darle importancia. - ¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica?

La respuesta se hizo esperar, demasiado. En serio que la hastiaba aquella imparcialidad ante las cosas, aquel silencio, sabia que a él le sabia mal que le preguntara por esas cosas, ¿Por qué no era capaz de exteriorizar nada? – Si.

- ¿Si? – Cargada de incredulidad y sorpresa.

- ¿Sorprendida? – Acotó el con una ceja alzada.

La verdad era que si, pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos al dudar de aquella aseveración, quizás en otra época L había sido distinto, una niño mas… ¿normal? Quien sabe si habría tenido algún amor de infancia, o quizás, ¿una amante en alguno de los casos? A lo mejor nunca fueron pareja, pero se vieron varias veces… de pronto el bicho raro se le estaba tornando mas atractivo, y se sentía extraño.

¿Extraño porque, y el que? No lo sabia, pero algo en el entorno había cambiado, aunque debería de esperar para saciar su curiosidad un turno entero, que ya se le estaba haciendo eterno.

- Yo… bueno tu mismo has dicho que no has tenido nunca una relación sentimental, así que…

- No veo la necesidad de establecer una relación estable para tener contacto físico con una persona. – El tono era tan llano y pasivo… ¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso él había tenido ese tipo de relación con una mujer? No es que no lo quisiera creer, es que se sentía… ¿Por qué tenia ganas de conocer a esa mujer para encararla? ¿Y que le iba a decir cuando la tuviera delante? Empezaba a sentirse realmente estúpida por ese cumulo extraño de emociones…

- Después de ese día en Aoyama, ¿buscaste información sobre Light-kun solo para presentarte ante el porque te habías enamorado? – Continuo tan imperturbable.

- Ya te dije que si, quería conocerlo a toda costa. – Manifestó irritada por el curso de la conversación, aunque cuando empezó aquel juego ya lo debió de suponer. - ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – Soltó casi sin pensar.

L se había quedado mudo, sus ónix que estaban fijos en ella se habían abierto un poco mas de lo normal, y después fijado en el techo, el dedo pulgar no abandonaba sus labios, y mordía pensando, en que seria lo apropiado a contestar.

- ¿Qué es… lo que tu entiendes por estar enamorado, Misa-san? – Woohh un momento, ¿otra pregunta? Eso no valía, ella esperaba una respuesta afirmativa o negativa simplemente, para calmar esas ansias de saber, esa curiosidad sobre los sentimientos de él, que la estaba avasallando.

Se llevó rápido otra cucharada de pastel. – Se contesta con una respuesta, no otra pregunta. – Y lo miró molesta, el la ignoraba de nuevo, vertiendo mas café en la taza por tercera vez en lo que llevaban de noche.

Ryuuzaki se alargó hasta el tarro de azúcar en el carrito, y puso en sus manos varios terrones, empezando a soltarlos uno a uno sobre el oscuro liquido. – Dependiendo de tu próxima respuesta, seré capaz de contestarte sinceramente.

- Emmm… - ¿como? Eso la había dejado mas perpleja todavía, ¿acaso el ojos de sapo no estaba seguro de haber estado enamorado? – Bueno, ¿que entiendes tu por amor Ryuuzaki? – Iba a seguirle el juego.

Él le mostró una sonrisa picara. – ¿Otra pregunta, Misa-san? – La rubia le sacó la lengua descaradamente, necesitaba su respuesta a la de ya.

- Bueno, el amor… - Se metió un pastelito con crema de chocolate en el interior y continuó chupándose uno de los dedos, y mirando fijamente un punto del techo. – El amor… es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista. Se interpreta como un sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego, resultante y productor de una serie de emociones, experiencias y actitudes. – Tragó el pedazo de pastel sobrante y continuo con su definición de diccionario. - Desde el punto de vista de la ciencia, lo que conocemos como amor parece ser un estado evolucionado del primitivo instinto de supervivencia, que mantenía a los seres humanos unidos ante las amenazas y facilitaba la continuación de la especie mediante la reproducción.

La chica no pudo más que enarcar una ceja, ¿era posible que supiera de memoria la definición… de cuantas palabras? Le costaba entender que Ryuuzaki no supiera expresar por si mismo lo que significaba para el aquel sentimiento, quizás por eso había demandado su ayuda en lo referente a dicha cuestión.

- El amor es todo lo que tú has dicho Ryuuzaki. – Él le regresó la vista, y se inclinó hacia ella encorvado en aquella azorada postura, insistiéndole con los ojos por una respuesta. – Para mi no es solo un cumulo de sentimientos, cuando estas enamorado sientes la necesidad de dar todo por esa persona, te alegras cuando ella lo esta, te entristeces cuando ella lo esta, quieres protegerlo, hacerlo feliz, aunque eso implique tu propia infelicidad. – Hizo una pequeña pausa, para introducir otra de esas minúsculas cucharadas en su boca, con el azabache expectante a su conclusión. – Debes de estar dispuesto a todo por ella, hasta a dar tu propia vida… eso es lo que pienso.

El pareció contento con lo dicho por ella, parecía llenarse de convicción, y se golpeaba con el dedo pulgar en los labios cerrados, con las comisuras ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba, y los ojos puestos en los monitores, observando algún punto muerto. Y ella… ella necesitaba ansiosa esa respuesta.

- Entonces si estoy enamorado. – La seguridad con que lo había dicho, no le permitieron siquiera lugar a dudas, Ryuuzaki sabia lo que era el amor, y con lo frio que era siempre, la modelo no pudo mas que abrir la boca por la sorpresa.

Pero se apresuró a cerrarla, si él había estado enamorado, ¿había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por esa persona para protegerla? ¿Y si le habían roto el corazón y él había optado por dejarla libre para que fuera feliz? El sinfín de preguntas sobre la vida amorosa recién descubierta del ojeroso, no paraban de llenar su cabeza. Y en cierto modo se había sentido disgustada con la respuesta, sabia que el chico tenia una obsesión pervertida con ella, y le molestaba que otra cualquiera hubiese ocupado su lugar… momento, ¿acaso estaba celosa? No eso no podía ser… Debía de ser la falta de sueño, claro, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, estaba pensando en Light, eso era…

- ¿Por qué a pesar de ser una modelo y actriz reputada te fijaste en alguien como Yagami Light? - ¿Eh? ¿Seguían con aquel juego con pinta de interrogatorio? Definitivamente la había pillado desprevenida y sumida en sus pensamientos.

- No creo que importe eso para el amor Ryuuzaki, estoy con el porque lo quiero y el a mi. – Dictó como una sentencia con dobles intenciones, ¿Por qué intuía que aquello le caería mal al detective?

El azabache bufó por lo bajo. – Sinceramente Misa-san, creo que desperdicias tu tiempo con el. – La atención puesta en el pastelito de crema entre sus manos, que no acababa de comerse.

Vale, hasta aquí había llegado. Eso ya pasaba de lo personal, ¡que le importaba a ese despatarrado su relación con Light! ¿Qué se creía diciendo que ella desperdiciaba su tiempo con su amado? ¿Qué insinuaba exactamente? Ni modo, Ryuuzaki no solo era un pervertido, también un completo entrometido.

- No sé que querrás decir con eso, ¿estas diciéndome que no soy lo suficiente mujer para Light? – Ahora si que estaba enfadada, el no tenia derecho a meterse en su relación, ¡él no era nadie con derecho a eso!

L le dedicó una mirada significativa, ella no lo había entendido. – Justo al contrario, Misa-san. Muchos desearían estar en el lugar de Light-kun.

¿Al… contrario? ¿Estaba desprestigiando a Light como hombre? - ¿Entonces crees que estaría mejor con alguien como… como tu? – Voz cargada de sarcasmo, y porque no, un tinte de maldad.

Pero el no pareció ofendido, aunque las culpas las estuviera cargando todas en aquel momento, era el todo o la nada. – Creo que mereces algo mucho mejor, Misa. Es todo.

Vale, aquello si que no se lo habría esperado. No sabía como contestarle, porque aquello había sido un elogio, ¿no? Era su turno de preguntar y a parte de no saber el que, tampoco tenía ganas de continuar, estaba confundida y asustada por lo que pensaba. ¿Desde cuando L había tenido una visión tan subjetiva y positiva de su persona? Por supuesto tenía muchísimas ganas de saber quien era esa mujer que ocupaba los pensamientos de él, al menos tanto como para llegar al imperturbable y frio corazón del moreno. Pero… si resultaba tan curiosa se evidenciarían sus verdaderas intenciones, y eso no lo quería. No, no con el.

Ryuuzaki pareció entender por su silencio que ella ya no quería continuar con el juego, porque no había mediado palabra, así que centró su atención de vuelta a la investigación del caso, con otro pastelito haciendo el camino directo a su boca.

No supo apreciar exactamente cuanto tiempo habían pasado en silencio, el chico se había absorto de nuevo en sus papeles, como al principio, llegando a un nivel de concentración que a su impresión física parecía imposible de percibir. La rubia sabia que ahora, por mas que intentara hablarle seria inútil, verlo de esa forma con los ojos viajando inhumanamente rápido de línea a línea, captando, memorizando y registrando toda aquella información sin necesidad de leerla otra vez, era hasta aterrador. Entonces se dio cuenta, ser L debía de ser extremadamente difícil para el, suponía una gran responsabilidad, capacidad y características especiales, que solo pocos serian capaces de cumplir… la siguiente idea que cruzó por su cabeza era si el realmente quería ser lo que era, no parecía feliz, ni tampoco disgustado, era tan imparcial que solo pocas veces podía intuir lo que pensaba.

Fue en ese momento cuando se descubrió presa, observándolo, no había tocado el trocito minúsculo de pastel que le restaba por comerse, así como tampoco la fresa que había albergado la cima anteriormente, y se pregunto porque… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo? Contaba con la seguridad y suerte de que el siquiera se habría dado cuenta, debido al grado de concentración en el que se encontraba ahora mismo, por lo que estaba a salvo de sus conjeturas, las cuales no serian para nada erróneas en esos momentos.

Su rostro era demasiado pálido, tan blanco que hasta contrastaba con el suéter holgado que solía portar, sus cabellos oscuros, que lo hacían ver más lívido todavía, estaban desarreglados, y esparcidos de aquí allá, cayendo graciosamente sobre su cabeza y semblante. Sus facciones eran finas y suaves, se preguntó si tendrían una textura tan aterciopelada como parecían, era inexpresivo, pero lo que mas la había espeluznado de él, habían sido sus ojos. Aquellos ónices negros y oscuros, de una profundidad inmensa, que la hacían sucumbir y caer en un foso del que no encontraba escapatoria, ellos no decían nada, y la vez lo expresaban todo, cada vez que se encontraba expuesta a su mirada tenia la sensación de que el desnudaba su alma, quitándolo las capas una a una hasta llegar a la verdad.

Sus labios eran finos y delgados, también descoloridos, y ahora que se daba cuenta… tenía uno de los extremos ligeramente más rosado e hinchado que el anterior, al igual que el mismo lado de la mejilla, era apenas perceptible, pero para un observador tan minucioso como ella no pudo pasar desapercibido.

Sorprendentemente hallo su mano extendida hacia su pálida mejilla, allí donde solo ella había apreciado la tenue inflamación. La consecuencia estaba clara, aquello era producto de los golpes que había recibido de Light, así como el castaño también había recibido los mismos o peores. Ahora que recordaba Ryuuzaki había hecho gala de una desconocida hasta ahora habilidad en las artes marciales, algo que la había sorprendido, tanto a ella como a su novio que no se había esperado ninguna de aquellas patadas.

L dio un leve respingo en su silla al notar aquel pequeño contacto de los finos dedos de la idol en su magullada mejilla, al traste con su concentración, aquello lo había descolocado totalmente. Misa apartó su mano casi al mismo momento en que el, la había vuelto a ver, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal. Pero se reprochó a si misma internamente que eso no estaba mal, que no hacia nada malo, y posó sus dedos allí de nuevo, dando una leve caricia al moreno que se estremeció sobremanera.

- ¿Te… duele? – Se atrevió a preguntar por fin, tras unos segundos de silencio, prendada en aquel lugar.

El azabache simulaba no caber en su asombro, que Misa se preocupara por él era… era alentador. - ¿Te preocupo? – Necesitaba saberlo.

La rubia no retrajo su mano, y siguió acariciando lentamente aquella zona, provocando pequeñas descargas en la piel del moreno. - ¿Te gustaría que así fuera? – Su tono era amable, tampoco lo miraba a los ojos, no se iba a arriesgar.

- Al parecer mis esperanzas no eran tan vanas. – Comentó curvando sus comisuras de forma apenas apreciable.

Misa solo le sonrió con dulzura, ¿aquello era una especie de declaración? ¿A L le gustaba que ella se preocupase por el? ¿Porque? No dijo mucho más, y pasó la caricia de su pómulo hasta la zona entumecida del labio.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste… a pelear de esa forma? – No pudo evitar su incipiente curiosidad renacida, aunque seguía con la precaución de no dirigirle la mirada, sabia que entonces no podría escapar.

Ryuuzaki solo se dejaba hacer, acaramelado con los leves roces de la rubia. – Era capoeira, unos maestros me enseñaron hace años, en una investigación que tome en américa del sur…

No debería de estar contándole aquello, no a ella que era su principal enemiga, el segundo Kira, una asesina que lo quería ver muerto, pero Misa había roto todas sus defensas, y él no pensaba volverlas a construir, no aun.

- Deberías… de ponerte hielo… - Siguió como para decir algo, necesitaba una escusa para mantener aquel contacto con el azabache y no haberse querido despegar todavía. Había acertado al predecir que su piel seria sedosa.

- Mañana ya no estará… – Necesitaba distraerse, las caricias de la modelo lo estaban volviendo loco, mas porque ella estaba reduciendo la distancia de sus cuerpos gradualmente y casi sin darse cuenta.

_¿Seria todo aquello un plan de Kira para pillarlo con la guardia baja? Si era así, había caído de lleno._

Tenia los labios entreabiertos, apenas un par de milímetros despegados, los dedos de Misa se estaban deslizando por aquella zona, los había perfilado al completo… Bien, ella lo tentaba, él iba a responder.

Deslizó su mano por detrás, sin que se diera cuenta, y cogió una de aquellas graciosas coletillas que solía portar siempre, por la punta. Dio un suave tirón, haciendo que ella volteara a mirarlo molesta, rápidamente la hipnotizó con sus ojos, ya no podría escapar.

Misa se maldijo mil veces por caer en aquella trampa, pero él la había cazado, sabia que la marcha atrás era inviable. Y lo supo mas ciertamente cuando el aliento a fresas y chocolate de el chocó de forma abrupta contra sus labios, dejándola perpleja y muy quieta, ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto? Vaya si era rápido…

Entrecerró los ojos, como una colegiala enamorada esperando porque el chico iniciase el beso, y con un leve rumor en las mejillas… Y aquel esperado roce no tardó en llegar. L hizo un contacto muy tenue, una advertencia de que él no se iba a detener, no si ella lo dejaba libre.

La chica tampoco estaba abierta a otras sugerencias, ya no pensaba en nada, quería probar aquellos azucarados labios que la llevaban de cabeza desde que había empezado la noche. La no negativa le dio paso al detective para empezar con lo que había soñado desde que la conoció… no, quizás mucho antes, no por nada era un gran fan…

Juntó sus labios lenta y tímidamente, muy despacio, tan inocente… La sensación era indescriptible, no esperaron para continuar el beso, y luego siguieron con otro un poco mas atrevido, abriendo sus bocas lo suficiente para poder hacer contacto una con la otra. Al instante en que ambos supieron que todo iba en serio, que era verdad, la locura los invadió por completo, nublando sus sentidos y todo posible pensamiento cuerdo quedó relegado al olvido. El no esperó para hacer el beso más demandante, la quería, toda ella…

_Quería transmitirle lo que sentía, quería imaginar que por unos momentos era suya, quería amarla, pero con tanta calma…_

La posición en la que se encontraban no era la más cómoda, pero no parecía importarles. Ryuuzaki sobre su silla, inclinado hacia delante, casi en el borde, con una de sus manos acariciando el cabello dorado de ella, y la otra en el reposabrazos de la silla, para sostenerse. Misa, que se había abandonado al momento hacia demasiado ya, estaba en su respectiva silla, a la orilla, la mano que había empezado las caricias con el detective seguía en la mejilla de él, y la derecha en el acolchado cojín de su asiento, apretándolo con fuerza.

Separó los labios de la rubia con su boca, pidiendo permiso para entrar, saboreando el contorno de estos que sabían a pastel de fresas, con la lengua. Sorprendentemente la modelo no se opuso, no… ahora ya nada podía impresionarle. Al diablo con que Misa Amane fuese el segundo Kira, aquel era momento solo de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, y por esos dichosos sentimientos que habían empezado a florecer en su pecho desde el mismo instante en que poso sus ojos sobre aquel ángel caído del cielo.

El baile fogoso en el que se habían enzarzado ambas lenguas era interminable, lleno de deseo y capricho. Porque _Elle Lawliet_ era eso para ella, su nuevo capricho, quería al chico pelinegro sola y exclusivamente para ella.

El moreno, debido a lo forzoso de su posición, interrumpió el beso lentamente, mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica con los suyos, y se separó apenas milímetros, para bajar de la silla y volver a arremeter demandante contra su boca. Aquello le estaba gustando en demasía, y más que ella no se opusiera y lo incitara a seguir. Estaba probando que tan fuerte podía ser su amor por Light, que tan grande era la tentación que él le provocaba, en cierto modo aquello era una ofensa mutua al castaño.

_Lo que el hacia era una afrenta directa contra su mayor enemigo, era una venganza. Misa Amane pertenecía a Kira, y él estaba tomándola de sus posesiones, era un insulto al honor del asesino. L sonrió._

Como él ya se había puesto de pie, aunque inclinado, incitó a la chica a subir también con su rostro pegado al de la idol. Ella no se resistió, y abandono el cómodo asiento rápidamente para refugiarse en los labios del azabache, sin nada que se lo impidiera rodeo el cuello de Ryuuzaki con sus brazos y profundizó el beso, quería saborear toda la gama de dulces que el desprendía.

Las manos de él pasaron de la inactividad a la espalda de la chica, empezando a acariciarla por sobre la fina tela, tratando de adivinar la textura de su piel. Ascendía y descendía lentamente, rozando entre sus dedos las hebras de cabello rubio que había desperdigadas por doquier. Se manejaba despacio, estaban solos y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, quería disfrutar al máximo de aquella oportunidad.

Misa masajeaba entre sus finos dedos el cuero cabelludo del moreno, engarzando sus rebeldes mechones en las manos, obligándole a agachar la cabeza mas todavía, con el único fin de seguir devorando su boca. Una de sus traviesas manos se deslizó curiosa por el níveo cuello del muchacho, y viajó por debajo de la tela del borde de la camisa, debía saciar todas sus dudas esa misma noche.

Él no se quiso quedar atrás, atacó con ferocidad los labios de la modelo, obligándola a exhalar un leve gemido, y paso a paso la llevó hasta la base del escritorio, hasta que chocó contra este. L aprovechó la momentánea distracción de su rubia acompañante para besar su cuello, pillándola desprevenida, pero no por eso menos complacida por sus acciones.

La chica ayudándose con la mano que no estaba entre los tirabuzones oscuros, se impulsó para sentarse encima del escritorio, L la ayudó aupándola con sus brazos, los cuales le parecían más fuertes que nunca. Aprovechando la soledad de su palma para conocer lo que escondía Ryuuzaki debajo de aquellas camisas casi tan blancas como el, la deslizó tímidamente hasta rozar la tersa piel del muchacho.

Ante el inesperado contacto el separó sus labios de la blanca extensión del cuello de la chica que había estado saboreando hasta ahora, sentir como los dedos de Misa acariciaban insaciables su abdomen y pecho lo volvía loco. Pasó una de sus manos por todo el contorno de ella, delineándola suavemente, hasta llegar a las piernas, que apretó con dulzura y deseo contenido. Los calcetines altos que llevaba solo le dejaban libre el espacio de piel que llevaba a los muslos de la chica, y L no dudó en acariciar esa zona.

_¿Acaso no era llamado pervertido? Bien, le demostraría que por una vez podría ganarse aquel adjetivo._

La sorpresa al encontrar un torso musculado había sido grata, no los tenia muy definidos, pero su pectoral y abdominales estaban claramente señalados, seguramente por su practica de artes marciales. El ojeroso detective era todo un pozo de sorpresas azucaradas que no se cansaba de descubrir, mas al sentir el atrevimiento de el de recorrer la extensión de sus piernas.

La modelo parecía complacida con lo que encontraba a su paso, y él estaba aliviado al respecto. Apegó su cuerpo todo lo que las leyes físicas le permitieron al de la rubia, colocando su cintura entre las piernas extendidas de ella, besando su cuello con fervor, teniendo cuidado de no dejar alguna marca visible, y bajando casi tortuosamente por el pronunciado escote de la estrecha bata de dormir que portaba.

_Lujuria, placer, sensualidad, lascivia… _Todo aquello junto, y entremezclado, explotando en el frenesí de la noche. Misa nunca había experimentado nada como aquello, podía decir que Ryuuzaki le había quitado su virginidad pasional. Sentía la lengua hambrienta del pelinegro delineando el hueco de su clavícula con asombrosa fogosidad, el joven besaba, lamia, mordía y succionaba toda extensión de piel que la ropa de la modelo dejara a la vista.

Y ella no quería quedarse atrás, aquel juego era de dos, y Ryuuzaki ya le llevaba mucha ventaja. Deslizó sus dos manos por el pecho de él, levantando la camiseta clara, dejando a la vista lo que sus dedos habían tocado antes tan territorialmente. Aquel abdomen pétreo y trabajado le dio la bienvenida, y sus labios no dudaron en pasearse por todo el, dando jugosos besos y pequeñas mordidas, ella si podría dejar su marca en el cuerpo de L. _Quería que fuera suyo, y ahora le pertenecía._

El moreno complacido por la acción de su compañera levantó la cabeza de su lugar de trabajo, cerrando los ojos para soltar un contenido jadeo. Las manos que se encontraban acariciando los muslos, subieron con asombrosa rapidez por el interior de la ropa de la modelo, recordando cada centímetro de su piel, que le estaba siendo permitida tocar, aunque la ceñida bata lo seguía limitando en su cometido. Sacó una de las manos y se dedicó a desabrochar la parte de delante, que para su deleite ayudó a que el resto de la bata callera sola hasta las caderas de la muchacha, puesto que se encontraba sentada. Todo lo que quedó a la vista fue un provocativo sostén color negro con un bordeado de encaje granate…

_¿Qué aquella mujer tenia que llevar hasta la ropa interior combinada? Parecía como si se hubiese preparado expresamente para el aquella noche, no sabia lo demente que lo estaba haciendo volverse… ¿acaso Misa lo habría hecho a propósito? No… aquello que sucedía solo era por casualidad, una bendita casualidad…_

La planicie del estomago de la modelo era exquisitamente sabrosa, y sus labios no se cansaban de recorrerla, subía, acariciaba y volvía a bajar, aquello era refrescante… y una absoluta tortura de placer. Aquel pronunciado escote fue su victima durante bastante tiempo, así como su lengua no se cansaba de indagar sobre lo que había debajo. Misa se limitaba a expeler jadeos, cada vez más sonoros, con la cabeza echada lánguidamente hacia atrás, y ambas manos inmersas en las hebras azabache del cabello de Ryuuzaki, imprimiéndolo a darle mas.

Ambos eran inocentes en aquel sentido, ambos mantenían su castidad, y estaban perdiéndolo todo juntos en aquel arrebato de pasión lujuriosa. Eran más de las cinco de la mañana, y Misa Amane se encontraba con sus labios pegados a los de un hombre que no era su novio…

Ella sabia que L la deseaba, se lo estaba probando en aquel instante, pero también sabia que era imposible llegar tan lejos con el… no lo amaba. En ese momento odiaba a sus sentimientos y a su corazón por no ser fieles a lo que ella en verdad quería, o se estaba engañando y quizás… quizás solo había utilizado a Ryuuzaki para sentirse querida por alguien aunque fuera unas horas…

_¿Y lo peor? Él lo sabía. Pero se había dejado hacer…_

Se lo había transmitido todo en aquella mirada cargada de significación, cuando sus ojos habían conectado por centésima vez. El moreno sufría, porque a pesar de todo sabia que Misa jamás podría ser suya, pero se había resignado hacia mucho tiempo atrás ya a que su pobre corazón nunca iba a ser correspondido al completo. Por esa razón, había abandonado todo uso de coherencia y sensatez esa noche, porque por unos instantes podía ser el mismo, aunque no fuera a obtener lo que el en verdad ansiaba.

Misa le regresaba los besos, comprendiendo y aceptando que aquello que experimentaban era único, y tal vez exclusivo. Era de por mas seguro que no volverían a tener una oportunidad tan clara como aquella, tanta soledad. Pero Ryuuzaki había sido comprensivo, la había dividido y aun así había salido perdedor en aquella batalla.

No había mucho más que hacer, él había optado por abandonarse a las caricias y a los besos, a recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia una y otra vez, incansable… porque nunca se cansaría de ahogarse en aquellos lagos dorados enmarcados en larguísimas pestañas que le robaban el poco sueño del que disponía. _Misa era su diosa, y por ello, le resultaba inalcanzable…_

Ahora lo comprendía, el si estaba enamorado, el si sabia que era el amor, y desgraciadamente ella era la fuente de todos sus sentimientos. Si alguna vez, si se hubiesen encontrado en otra situación, en otro momento… quizás y solo quizás se hubiera sentido libre de corresponderle, y en verdad quería hacerlo, pero existían unas cadenas invisibles que le negaban el paso, le impedían quererlo de la misma forma en que él la amaba. Porque la Amane poblaba los pensamientos de L, y dudaba poder olvidarla hasta el día de su muerte, no… tal vez nunca lo haría.

Buscó la boca del pelinegro con la suya, la noche aun no había terminado, y a pesar que sabia que aquello era muy egoísta, pues lo único que conseguía era hundir cada vez más a Ryuuzaki en su agonía, no quería despegarse de él, no hasta que les fuese estrictamente necesario. El ahogó un gutural gemido de lamento entre sus labios, su decisión había sido la resignación.

- Lo siento… - Susurró rozando la comisura del pelinegro, y lo sentía de verdad. El no poder corresponderlo, el no poder entregarse a el de aquella forma, sabia que el comprendía, pero no por ello se sentía mejor.

El moreno soló negó, con los ojos cerrados, y rozando su nariz con la menuda de la idol, con ambas manos subía la bata que hacia mucho tiempo atrás el mismo había desabrochado y echado abajo, abotonando los botones despacio, muy despacio, uno a uno… permitiéndose sentir la aterciopelada piel de ella una ultima vez. La modelo le ayudaba a recolocarse la camiseta que había quedado arrugada en un rincón del escritorio, y la alisaba contra su pecho, delineando su albo abdomen por encima de la tela, le revolvía el cabello, en un intento de que pareciera menos desordenado que de costumbre. _Todo había acabado._

Misa bajó del escritorio donde había estado sentada desde que todo aquel espectáculo empezara, y terminó de acomodarse las ropas por ella misma, estaba triste porque hubiera terminado de aquella forma. Pero Ryuuzaki le sonreía, con aquella cálida y tímida sonrisa que le había dirigido al principio, para él había sido suficiente el permiso de disfrutar de ella esa noche. Era demasiado bueno.

Se dirigió con paso lento hasta donde se encontraba el erguido, y buscó sus ojos tratando de disculparse, de todas formas había sido ella quien empezó a tentarlo, el solo había dejado caer su muralla de resistencia, y luego había sido otra vez ella quien lo había detenido. Era retorcido y mezquino de su parte el haberle hecho eso, pero admitía en su fuero interno que lo había necesitado, y lo había disfrutado como nunca. L la abrazó.

- Ryuuzaki… - Llamó su atención tras unos instantes.

Sin despegar su cuerpo del de ella, apoyó la afilada barbilla en la cabeza de la chica suavemente. – ¿Humm?

- Creo que ya se de quien estas enamorado. – Presumió bajito, sin ningún tinte de maldad ni presunción en la voz, solo con tal de darle conversación.

El la miró entretenido, con aquella imperturbabilidad reinante en su rostro. - ¿En serio? – Le sonrió nostálgico de nuevo.

Misa no le contestó, y se limitó a abocarse al manjar que le mostraban los labios del moreno, quien le correspondió sin dudar. Y de pronto una duda acudió a su mente, él había dicho que si había besado a una mujer, y esa era la primera vez que ella compartía algo así con el… unos celos indescriptibles la sacudieron, necesitaba saber quien…

- Ryuuzaki. – Lo llamó de nuevo, despegando sus labios momentáneamente, pero no lo dejó cuestionar. – Antes me habías dicho que tu si habías besado a una mujer… - Se frenó, no vio la necesidad de continuar, el sabia perfectamente a que se refería.

L abrió mucho los ojos, divertido con aquella nueva situación. - ¿Celosa Misa-san? – Espetó con un tono jocoso en la voz.

Ella le aventó un golpe en el pecho, que el moreno apenas notó. – No seas idiota.

- Tú eres la única mujer a la que he besado. – Y no se avergonzaba de admitirlo, era la verdad.

Misa enarcó una ceja dubitativa. – ¿Entonces mentiste a Misa al decir que si? – Lo separó un poco para encararlo, a pesar de que la cercanía era latente. _L era un mentiroso, y de los buenos._

Ryuuzaki la beso castamente, seguía con aquel zumbido jovial en los ojos. – No te mentí.

- Pero… - El chico no la dejó acabar, y puso un dedo en sus labios.

- Durante más de una noche me he atrevido a ir a tu habitación y…

- ¡Pervertido! – Explotó ofuscada, él se reía. Lo llamaba pervertido por haberla besado a escondidas algunas noches, pero había aceptado de buena gana todo lo que él le había hecho antes. – ¡Mientras yo dormía!

El azabache detuvo el otro puño que iba directo a su pecho. – La primera vez fue un accidente… - Y la tentó jugando con sus labios. – Pero después ya no pude resistirme a repetirlo…

Así que finalmente el jamás había tenido otra mujer, ni otra amante, a no ser que le mintiera, pues era un habilidoso experto en ello, pero Misa había decidido confiar en su palabra. Y a decir verdad, se sentía aliviada en parte. Porque quería ser esa mujer que estaba presente en los sueños del detective, la que le robara el aliento, y a la vez no quería serlo. Ella estaba enamorada de Light, no de L, era muy egoísta jugar con sus sentimientos de aquella forma, pero era caprichosa. Y lo mas extraño era que apenas si sentía remordimiento o culpa por lo que había hecho, nadie se enteraría, así que mientras Ryuuzaki guardara el secreto, el castaño jamás lo sabría.

De todas formas aquel muchacho desgarbado le había demostrado mas en un par de horas que Light en todo lo que llevaban saliendo, había podido sentir el deseo, la pasión y el amor a través de aquellos besos, y ella no había dudado en corresponderlos… ¿Por empatía al moreno? No… eso seria mas cruel todavía que lo que le había hecho, se encontraba dividida, su corazón desgraciadamente en aquel momento eligió a su novio, pero después de aquella noche con Ryuuzaki… ¿Qué sentía exactamente por el?

Miró el reloj que marcaba las seis pasadas, el equipo de investigación se presentaría allí aproximadamente a las seis y media, apenas si les quedaban unos minutos de intimidad. Decidió que la mejor opción era aprovecharlos, por ello se colgó otra vez de los labios entreabiertos del muchacho, él no se oponía, ella tampoco iba a hacerlo.

¿Por qué seguía con aquello si sabia que quería a Light? ¿Por qué no le importaba en lo mas mínimo? Las respuestas no llegaban, se quedaban saturadas a medio camino, dejándola incompleta, pero de nuevo optó por restarle la importancia sustancial que podría tener, enredó su lengua con la de L.

Tampoco podía creer que el fuera un inexperto en aquellas situaciones, ella también había sido novata, pero los dos se habían entregado al otro como amantes desenfrenados… Descubrir que tu nueva obsesión son los labios azucarados de cierto detective no tenía precio. Ryuuzaki, que ya contaba con multitud de manías y caprichos, desde la forma de sentarse y morderse el pulgar reiterativamente, hasta no poder comer nada más que dulces para incrementar su actividad cerebral. Había descubierto esa noche uno nuevo y que superaban con creces cualquier otro… _Misa Amane._

_Se permitieron abandonarse uno al otro, ceder ante las caricias, los besos, los abrazos, se concedieron el poco tiempo que les quedaba, hasta caer exhaustos sobre la silla de él, la rubia entre sus brazos acurrucada. L acariciándole el cabello lentamente, enamoradamente… aquella noche había sido mágica, y quedaría grabada a fuego en los recuerdos de ambos jóvenes… seria un instante para sonreír, y evocar aquel momento, en el que fueron felices… ambos…_

…

Un murmullo de voces se extendió rápidamente por la sala de las computadoras, el resto del equipo parecía haber llegado, y con ellos se fugaba la soledad.

- Mmm… buenos días jefe. – Soltó Matsuda desperezándose un poco, ingresando detrás de los demás y soltando un amplio bostezo.

Aizawa lo reprendió con los ojos. – Se mas serio, Matsuda. – El pobre chico cejó en el acto de estirar sus adoloridas articulaciones.

Yagami suspiró. – Buenos días.

Los tres entraron por la puerta, uno detrás de otro, y fue el moreno quien volvió a hablar, esta vez para saludar a su líder. – Buenos días Ryuuzaki, Ligh… ¿Light-kun? – Preguntó extrañado el joven policía al no encontrar rastro del castaño.

- Light no se encontraba bien.

La voz excesivamente aguda para ser la del detective les resultó a todos demasiado familiar. – Misa… ¿Misa-Misa? – Preguntó extrañado por ver allí a la joven, acompañando a su despeinado jefe.

_Aquello era raro, demasiado raro…_

- Wohh, hola Matsu! – Saludó efusiva y saludándolos con la mano desde su asiento. – Buenos días Yagami-san, Aizawa-san.

Se acercaron a ellos todavía perplejos, L como todo saludo les había levantado la mano sin voltear a verles, Aizawa preguntó por los demás. - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Misa?

Ella no supo exactamente que contestar, pero el ojeroso a su lado lo hizo por ella. – Misa-san se desveló hoy temprano en la mañana, y me pidió salir de la habitación. Yo le concedí el permiso. – Acotó de forma neutral y sumisa, centrado en una pila de papeles.

_Doblemente raro… ¿Desde cuando Ryuuzaki soportaba a la actriz?_

- ¡Es verdad! – Saltó ella sonriente y con un dedo alzado. – Ryuuzaki fue muy amable con Misa-Misa.

_Triplemente raro… ¿Estaban los dos juntos en una misma habitación y aun no se había oído la palabra pervertido?_

- Omm… vaya… - Matsuda aun no acababa de asimilarlo del todo, pero se limitó a dejar de preguntar, decidiendo empezar con el trabajo. - ¿Cree que Light-kun ya estará mejor, jefe?

Soichiro volteó a verlo, con unos papeles que L le acababa de tender en la mano. – Lo mas seguro es que si.

- Vaya a la habitación de Light-kun, Yagami-san. Y si se encuentra dispuesto hágalo venir, lo seguimos necesitando para la investigación. – Terminó el detective, con aquel tono apático que lo caracterizaba, e imperturbable.

- Enseguida voy, Ryuuzaki. – Y salió de la sala apresuradamente, hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Un profundo bostezo se escuchó por toda la sala, Misa se estaba desperezando cual gato. Después se talló uno de los ojos, bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos dos ónices oscuros, y finalmente se levantó. – Creo que Misa se va a la cama… no debió de haber madrugado tanto…

_Cuádruplemente raro… Light estaba a punto de llegar, ¿Por qué Misa no saltaba de alegría gritando el nombre del chico? ¿Por qué se iba cuando en unos minutos lo podría ver?_

- Esta bien Misa-san. – El detective se levantó de un salto, posicionando ambos pies en el suelo, acompañándola hasta su habitación para abrirle la puerta con la llave que poseía.

Los dos únicos integrantes del equipo que allí había los miraban perplejos, ¿desde cuando había tanta confianza entre esos dos? Hasta donde ellos sabían, ninguno soportaba al otro. Pero pese a toda contradicción, Ryuuzaki estaba siguiendo a la modelo por detrás, muy pegado, sin protestar ni rezongar nada sobre lo pesada que era, y ella no se quejaba de que el pervertido la acompañara a la habitación.

De pronto la rubia paró en seco, de no ser por los reflejos de L, este se habría chocado con ella. – Misa olvidaba algo importante. – Anunció volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Bajo la asombrada mirada de todos, y la entretenida del moreno, vieron como ella se dirigía a la silla donde había estado sentada anteriormente, y centraba su atención en un objeto en concreto encima del escritorio. Un pequeño platillo donde asomaban restos de pastel, y una fresa que no había sido tocada en toda la noche, aquella frutilla diminuta era lo que buscaba.

La cogió entre sus dedos y deshizo los pasos hasta llegar donde había dejado plantado al chico ojeroso, introduciendo la fresita en su boca con una sonrisa, sabiendo que el la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero Ryuuzaki no dijo nada.

_¡Quíntuplemente raro! ¿Cómo era posible que L le permitiese devorar una de sus preciadas fresas en sus narices? ¿Por qué no había hecho nada? ¿Por qué le había consentido algo tan atroz como eso?_

Aizawa disimulaba mejor, pero Matsuda no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera unos centímetros de más, sorprendidos era un adjetivo poco adecuado para describirlos. Lo que acababan de presenciar era tan inviable, tan imposible, tan… ¿Qué diablos había pasado entre esos dos aquella noche?

L siguiendo por detrás a la chica, con los ojos puestos en su espalda y en el danzarín cabello rubio de ella, no pudo más que remojarse los labios. Misa lo había tentado de nuevo, y delante de todos.

- Misa-san, me debes una fresa. – Le comentó respirando suavemente en su nuca, ya arriba de la escalera, y fuera de las miradas curiosas de los otros dos.

La chica no contestó, limitándose a sentir la presencia reconfortante del azabache tras de ella, cerrando los ojos, y aspirando su aroma. Finalmente el introdujo la llave en la puerta y la abrió, dándole vía libre para pasar y reposar en su alcoba, tras una larga noche sin descanso.

Ella se dio la vuelta para encarar a aquellos pozos oscuros. Ónix contra dorado. Y le devolvió la sonrisa pícaramente. – Alguna noche podrás recuperarla…

De forma rápida e inesperada para un aturdido L, la modelo cerró la puerta, dejándolo a él con aquella sensación de extrañeza y deseo, lo había vuelto a tentar, y otra vez, como el perdedor, no le quedaba más que esperar por el momento. Descendió lento y con una ligera curvatura en los labios las escaleras, las manos ocupadas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, la mirada clavada en algún lugar en el techo… en verdad estaba enamorado de esa mujer…

_Si, aquella había sido __una de las noches más raras, pesadas, extrañas, agradables, sin sentido e inesperadas que había tenido en toda su vida… una noche inolvidable, azucarada y placentera… una noche que le había permitido disfrutar del mayor afrodisiaco existente… una noche de preguntas y respuestas…_

…

**¿Y bien? Espero que os haya gustado el final. La verdad que la parte donde hay mas acción física, me costó de escribir, de hecho es la primera vez que escribo algo así jeje, y no se muy bien como me haya podido quedar por mas veces que lo lea, así que decidí dejarlo tal cual xD, ¿Eso se podría catalogar como limme? Supongo que comprenderéis por qué no han llegado a ese extremo, cosa que tampoco veía viable en ese momento, ya es raro que Misa se entregara a él de la forma que lo ha hecho en este fic, como para dejar que L fuese el primer hombre con quien hiciera el amor, estando ella tan enamorada de Light. Por eso, aunque no fue con palabras, deje caer que ella lo había parado de continuar, le había establecido un límite de hasta donde pasar, y el pobre Ryuuzaki comprensivo como es, razonablemente lo había aceptado, espero que no los decepcionara en ese sentido. En fin ojala fuera bueno, y si no es molestia me gustaría mucho saber su opinión. Cualquier comentario, duda, elogio o crítica será bien recibido n.n ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos, bessos! Andy ;D**


End file.
